Lazos
by Ayase.Yukiya
Summary: [SasuxNaru]Sasuke se ha marchado con Orochimaru y los años han pasado en Konoha.Un Naruto obsionado por la busqueda de su amigo, Una Sakura un poco mas inteligente n.nU, Y una Autora totalmente desquiciada XD.
1. Prologo

:D! Mi primer fic dentro de esta Pág. !

**Warnings: Este fic es yaoi, y debido a esto los personajes que aquí utilizare serán invadidos con mis ideas pervertidas y locas (XD), así que si eres alguien a quien le desagrada el yaoi, te pido por favor, seas prudente y no dejes ningún review ofensivo (Claro si es que dejas alguno XD, onegaiii dejen TT.TT) Pero si te fascina el yaoi tanto como a mi, Se muy muy bienvenida a este fic.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama. **

**¬¬ Estoy segura que algún día se los robare! Muajajajajaja! (XD) (Ayase Interior: No hagas eso! No ves que los ahuyentas! ¬¬) (Ayase: Tu que haces aki! ¬¬ chuu chuuu!..I nooo no se vallan TT…TT!) –(Ayase-Interior: pfff…No le hagan caso…Esta media chafa, pero es buena persona UUU)**

**Siin nada mas que decir…Vamos al fic:)**

**Lazos**

**Prologo**

Habían pasado ya varios años desde que Sasuke se marcho con Orochimaru. No basta decir que los intentos por traerle de regreso fueron incontables, pero aun así, jamás pudieron traerlo de regreso.

Al paso del tiempo, todos fueron curando un poco aquella herida que les había traído el perder a un camarada, claro, nunca completamente, pero todos supieron superarlo, hasta Sakura, aquella chica de pelo rosa, tan obsesionada con Sasuke, supo como manejar sus sentimientos y superarlo.

Todos habían cambiado, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Chouji y Shino. Todos habían madurado y cambiado su forma de pensar y ver las cosas, hasta los ninjas de la arena, Gaara, Temari y Kankurou, habían superado el incidente.

En cuanto a Kakashi, fue uno de los primeros en tomarlo con una gran calma, pensaba que la decisión había sudo tomada enteramente por Sasuke, así que no había mas que respetarla, además no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, pues tenia puesta demasiada atención a Iruka, al parecer los sentimientos ocultos comenzaban a aflorar dentro de el.

Hasta la vieja Tsunade, había dado por terminado el asunto, cumpliendo tranquilamente su labor como Hokage.

Todos lo habían superado…menos el…Naruto.

Seguía con aquella idea de traerlo de vuelta, se resignaba a pensar que aquella persona que tanto había admirado, hubiera hecho todo eso, alejándose de todos.

Siempre que podía, iba en alguna misión el solo, tratando de conseguir información de su desaparecido amigo. Pero casi siempre sin resultados.

Los demás ya no le hacían mucho caso, creían que solo necesitaba tiempo para aceptarlo, incluso Sakura, lo ayudaba dándole consejos y le tranquilizaba cuando comenzaba con algún ataque de furia, recordando cuando Sasuke los había dejado.

Cada vez que podía, prometía a todos, que iría a buscar a Sasuke y lo traería de vuelta.

Si, el, Naruto, traería de regreso a su amigo perdido.

**Ayase: Seee! Es lo mas corto que he escrito en mi vida O.O!**

**En el próximo Cáp., mas de la historia y de la obsesión de Naruto por su buen AMIGO (XDXD sii, como no n.nU) Sasuke.**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Sayonara!**


	2. El inicio de la mision

**Warnings: Este fic es yaoi, así que pido por favor, si es que a alguien no le gusta esta pareja o le desagrade el yaoi, valla retirándose de este fic, o si es que quiere quédese XD , pero ningún review ofensivo, onegai !.**

**Y bueno a mis hermanas yaoistas y Sasuxnaruistas! (XD) sean bienvenidas a este fic!**

**Disclaimer: Pues esta de mas decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, Si no que le pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sama, que si fuera por mi, en cada Cáp. de Naruto-serie,manga,ovas (i todo lo demás ) habría una dosis increíble de Yaoiii! 3!**

**Y bueno sin nada mas que decir…Sean bienvenidas/os a mi fic :D!**

**El inicio de la mision**

En la aldea oculta de Konoha, una cierta cabellera rubia (N/A:Quien será?? XD), corría rápidamente a través de las casas.

-Sakura-chan!! Espera!!

-No! Ya dije que no! Y no significa no!

-Demo!, en verdad escucha- El ninja comenzó a bajar la velocidad, al notar que su compañera se había detenido-Hasta que al fin me escuchaste n.nU!

-¬¬, Bien di lo que quieres y rápido ¬¬.

-Pues, he estado pensando que como ya casi todos tienen pareja…Neji y Hinata, Shikamaru y Temari, Kiba y Shino (XD), Chouji y Ino (N/A: No pregunten XD)…pues pensé que tu…pensé que quizás tu…

Su compañera comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa de tan solo pensar lo que le iba a decir.

-Quisieras salir…

-….

-Con cejas encrespadas!!

-…

-Y bien?! Que me dices D? Aceptas?!

-…

-Sakura-chan?

-NO!

-Pero! Cejas encrespadas esta solo y tu sabes que siem …

-TE DIJE QUE NO!

-Demo! TT.TT Sakura-chan!!

-Ya te dije que no Naruto. Lee es un buen amigo, pero no mas allá de eso- Y yo que pensé que me pediría salir con el. KUSO! (N.A: Ja! Eso quisieras, basura andante ¬¬..Gome! T.T Fans de Sakura TT.TT!)

-Pero, como tu dices, es una buena persona y tambi…

-Naruto …

-Esta bien, esta bien…Pero ya veras que terminaras aceptando! Dattebayo!

-Si…Como sea…Apurémonos Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que quería hablar con nosotros hoy…Y entre tanto correr, ya se nos a hecho tarde.

-Tienes razón! Dattebayo! Apurémonos!

Y así, los ahora Chunins de Konoha se dirigieron a encontrase con su maestro Kakashi.

Se encontraban en aquel puente de siempre, esperando que su maestro apareciera aunque ya llevaba media hora de atraso.

-Este Kakashi-sensei! Cuando aprenderá!-Reclamaba un rubio, visiblemente cabreado

Sakura no hizo más que asentir, en el fondo ya estaba acostumbrada a ese carácter de su maestro.

Dos horas después….

-Hola! Valla! Así que ya están aquí.

-Llegas tarde! – Le reclamaban a coro los dos ninjas con una vena del porte de un buque en cada uno (N.A: XD!!)

-Pues verán, iba caminando y me encontré con un viejito que llevaba una carroza, y esta iba pero muy! Muyyy cargada! Y pues, como soy buena gente…

-Ya, ya ¬¬, Solo dinos para que nos citaste – La peli-rosa no andaba de muy buenos ánimos ese día.

-Pues, se trata de una mision.

Los dos ninjas escuchaban con atención a su maestro, pues hace ya bastante tiempo que no tenían ninguna misión.

-Esta mision es peligrosa, de hecho, en un principio no pensaba decírosla, pero supongo que a Naruto le ayudara.

-Are? A mi? O.O?

-Pues, esta misión requiere únicamente de ir a recuperar algo.

-Tan solo eso? – Pregunto un confundido Naruto, que aún no entendía en que diablos le ayudaría la misión esa.

-Espera aún no termino de hablar – Siguió Kakashi – Una información de suma importancia le ha sido arrebatada a Tsunade-Sama y como verán es urgente que sea recuperado pronto – Cuando vio que Naruto iba a abrir la boca para protestar, decidió ir a la parte que le importaba – Al parecer, la persona que a robado la información tiene algún vinculo con Orochimaru y por lo tanto, Con Sasuke.

La mirada del rubio cambio de golpe. Su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo sangre.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía un chakkra asesino emanar violentamente de el.

-Naruto…? – Una preocupada Sakura, trataba de hablarle al rubio, no era primera vez que le pasaba y por lo tanto, sabía lo difícil que era tranquilizar a Naruto en esa situación.

-Cuando comenzamos la misión? – Pregunto un inquieto Naruto.

-Había pensado que lo mejor era dejarles un tiempo para que meditaran y así maña…

-Iremos hoy…Ahora.

Kakashi y Sakura se miraron, sabían que era peligroso, pero aunque ellos se opusieran, Naruto iría de todas formas, así que decidieron que lo que mejor podían hacer, era acompañarle.

-De acuerdo – Un convencido Kakashi daba a entender que la misión se llevaría a cabo ese mismo día – Los veré dentro de 30 min, en este mismo lugar.

Y así, los tres ninjas se dirigieron a sus hogares pensando lo que significaba esta misión, sobre todo Naruto, que no paraba de pensar en cierto mejor amigo que lo había abandonado.

-Sasuke… - Susurro mientras avanzaba entre los techos de las casas – Prometo que… te traeré de vuelta.

En casa de Kakashi, se encontraba cierto peli-plateado analizando la situación.

Se irían en aquella peligrosa misión, donde quizás, la palabra "arriesgar la vida" se hiciera notar, pensar esto le estremecía de sobre manera. Quería mucho a sus dos alumnos, en fin, había vivido muchas cosas con ellos.

También tenía un cariño especial por Konoha, la aldea que tanto el 4to Hokage había protegido…Pero más que eso…Más que cualquier otra cosa, No deseaba morir, sin antes haberse declarado a cierto moreno.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando escucho como la puerta de su casa, era abierta y cerrada lentamente, indicando que alguien había entrado (el estaba en el living)

-Kakashi?

La voz de aquella persona, hizo que el corazón del Jounin diera un brinco, y sonrió avergonzado.

-Iruka…Estoy aquí. (N.A: Ja! Sii! Quién mas iba a ser XD)

-Ah, disculpa, es que tenía que hablar contigo y como la puerta estaba abierta.

-Si, no te preocupes – Sonrió gentilmente cerrando su único ojo visible (N.A: Así es! Se quedo ciego XD!) – Que es eso de lo que quieres hablar?

-Pues…Yo…escuche de Tsunade-Sama que te irías en una misión , junto con Naruto y Sakura,

-Si es verdad, Hoy partiremos.

-Pero…

-Que sucede?..

-Yo…

-Iruka? – Kakashi comenzaba a inquietarse, tener a un Iruka tan dulce e inocente en frente, no es muy bueno… Y menos con esos sentimientos…Ni con ese saludable cuerpo. (N.A: Yeah!! Ahora si me entienden -! Aquel "Saludable" cuerpo XD!)

-Es que yo solo…quería decirte… qu-que regreses sano y salvo! – Logro decir al fin, con la cara roja y visiblemente avergonzado.

El ninja copia sonrió ante esta acción de el y se puso enfrente de el, sujetando la cara de Iruka con sus manos, haciendo que este le mirara.

-No te preocupes…prometo que volveré…Por ti…

Iruka no hizo más que sonrojarse otra vez ante estas palabras. Es verdad que el solo pensaba en Kakashi como amigo…Verdad?. Pero quizás tenerlo tan cerca, le revolviera los sentimientos (N.A: Si como no ¬¬! Vamos ¡ admítelo! XD)

-Iruka…Yo desde hace un tiempo, e querido decirte…que tu me gustas – Termino por decir, mas tranquilo ahora que lo había confesado.

-Kakashi… - Iruka rodeo el cuello de Kakashi y deposito un dulce y suave beso en sus labios, tratando de hacerle ver, lo que el ahora sentía.

-Regresa sano y salvo…Aquí conmigo.

-Lo haré…Lo prometo.

Y dicho eso, el ninja desapareció de la vista del moreno a encontrarse con los otros dos.

Ahora debía seguir adelante, y cumplir la promesa que había hecho.

-Bien! Todo listo! – Dijo un animado rubio, desde el centro de su comedor.

-Esta vez lo aseguro! Te traere de vuelta! Dattebayo! Waajajajajaja!...-Se escuchaba un eco mientras reía fuertemente (N.A: que? Algo loco tiene que estar el chiquillo pues! XD)

Naruto salio de su casa, convencido y dispuesto a lo que tendría que enfrentarse en esa tan importante mision. Ya estaba decidido…El iría a encontrarse con Sasuke. Y le traería de regreso, como alguna vez prometió a todos los aldeanos de la aldea.

En aquel puente de siempre, Se encontraban ya los tres ninjas reunidos para marcharse (N.A:Perdonen que no halla puesto la parte de Sakura, pero es que en verdad, no viene a la historia, tampoco creo que sea importante en esta parte de la historia). (N.A: Otra cosa…Aquí Kakashi llega temprano!! Siii!! OOO! XD! Algún día ocurriría no? )

-De acuerdo…Esta todo listo? – Pregunto un serio Kakashi…Totalmente sereno, convencido de su decisión.

-Si – Contestaron los dos alumnos a coro. Al igual que Kakashi, no tenían ninguna duda.

-Bien…Entonces…Hasta pronto Konoha. – Y así sin mas, se despidieron de su aldea…Comenzando ahora…Quizás la mision que cambiaria sus vidas.

Continuara…

Ayase: Sii! Me ha quedado asquerosamente corto!! Lo se u.u!!... ¬¬ Si no tuviera la cabeza tan llena de tareas y problemas de Mates .!! – Aparece Ayase oscura(Es la versión de mi, totalmente desquiciada XD): No crees, que deberíamos…Acabar con tu profe de mates? – Ayase n:Pero que dices!! Yo jamas haría eso! (mentirosa XDXD! Harías todo con tal de acabar con ese ramo XD)…O tal vez si…. Ayase oscura: Wajajajajajaja! – Ayase: Muajajajajaja! -------------Sale corriendo con un cuchillo en mano en busca de su profe ñakañakañaka! n.nUUUU!

:P!

Muchas gracias x los reviewwss! T.T! me ayudan a creer k lo k escribio no es tanta porkeria como yo creo n.nUU! Grax!

Nos vemos pronto!

Sayonara!


	3. Aquel hombre misterioso

**Warnings: Pues como ya he dicho, este fic es yaoi, asique si te desagrada puedes quedarte o irte, pero pido porfavor ningun review ofenivo, onegai :), en cambio si te gusta y encanta (como a mi n.nU) bienvenido/a seas! Y si no conoces el genero te invito a que lo conoscas dentro de mi fic! (XD parece k estubiera haciendo publicidad XD)**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sama, exepto los personajes que sean de mi entera creación :)**

**Disfruten el fic! ;)**

**-- O O O --**

**Aquel Hombre Misterioso**

Oye… - Se podía escuchar la voz cansada de cierto rubio

…

Hey… - Naruto seguía tratando de llamar la atención de Kakashi

Kakashi-sensei – Una hermosa venita se marco en el rostro de Naruto, amenazando con explotar. Es verdad, estaba harto de caminar, Llevaban ya caminando sin descansar casi un día entero, es cierto que al principio estaba muy animado, pero con el calor que hacia esos días…Era imposible no cansarse.

…

Hey! Inútil!! – Listo, había explotado, no soportaba que no le prestaran atención, estaba cansado, le dolían las piernas, tenia hambre y un calor de los mil demonios – Escúchame! Dattebayo!

Naruto – Hablo por fin el único jounin con ellos – Háblame con respeto , soy tu maestro – Dijo calmadamente – Y si quieres saber, no, aun no llegamos a la aldea

Pero Kakashi-sensei, tu no me escuchas! Además ya estoy harto de caminar! Cuando llegaremos a la aldea esa! – Dijo visiblemente cabreado – Llevamos caminando casi día entero, y aun mas! Sin descansar!! Muero de hambre! Quiero Ramen!!! T.T – Grito con lagrimitas en los ojos (N/A:Mi Narutooo n.n)

Naruto, cállate y aguanta! ¬¬ - Dijo Sakura ya harta de los griteríos del rubio – Ya comerás otro día Ramen y cuando lleguemos podrás descansar – Dijo tranquilamente para calmar a Naruto – Pero ya deja de quejarte!

Pero Sakura-chan!

Nada de peros! – Advirtió la peli-rosa

Recuerda que esta misión no solo es para recuperar lo que le fue robado a Tsunade – Hablo finalmente Kakashi – Si no que también para poder conseguir información sobre Sasuke

Listo, Santo Remedio (N/A:XD), después de esto Naruto no volvió a quejarse y siguió caminando callado. Es cierto que estaba harto de tanto viaje, pero debía recordar que todo era por una razón…una muy buena razón.

Transcurrió una hora entera, donde ninguno de los tres hablo, solo se escuchaba los cantos de los pájaros, el ruido de las hojas chocar con el viento y de vez en cuando cierto pajarraco negro gritando "Aho Aho" (N/A: Si ese mismo pajarraco que sale en todas partes! Que se cree personaje principal, roba pantalla XD , ese mismo n.n)

Bien, Llegamos – Hablo por fin Kakashi – Esta es, La aldea oculta de "La Luna"

Por fiiin! – Hablo un Naruto al borde las lagrimas (de felicidad n.nU) – Hemos llegado! Hemos llegado!

Ya hemos llegado – Hablo un Sakura mas tranquila que Naruto, pero visiblemente cansada igual que este

Kakashi-sensei!! Descansemos, dattebayo! – Rogaba un rubio desesperadamente a su sensei – Onegaiii!

Esta bien, aprovechare de comprar los nuevos tomos que han salido de "Icha Icha Paradise" – Gota gigante por parte de sus dos alumnos (N/a: n.nU) - , además de ver algunas cosillas por ahí – Dijo felizmente, sonriendo – Pero solo por esta noche, mañana en la mañana, a primera hora, comenzaremos con la búsqueda del ladrón, según lo que logre saber, el ladrón se encuentra en esta ciudad, por motivos que desconozco, pero tengo entendido que se quedara en esta ciudad mas o menos cerca de 1 semana y media mas, así que no tenemos tiempo que perder – Finalizo el Jounin, dejando claro el objetivo de su visita a la aldea

Entendido! – Dijeron a coro los dos Chunins

Ahora… A comer ramen!! – Grito eufóricamente Naruto, feliz de que por fin podría descansar sus dolidos pies y además, comer un buen plato de ramen

Muy bien – Hablo Kakashi – Yo iré al hotel a dejar lo de los dormitorios y la estadía listo, nos veremos mas tarde – Hizo una pausa y continuo hablando – Hasta luego! – Y desapareció perdiéndose en una gran densidad de humo

Bien Sakura-chan! – Dijo animadamente Naruto – Vamos a comer ramen a algún restaurante?

Tanto ramen te hará mal Naruto, cogeras una indigestión! – Dijo en un tono serio la peli-rosa – Pero…Acepto tu invitacion – Al decir esto Sakura mostro una sonrisa a Naruto y continuo hablando – Ademas…Muero de hambre n.n

Muy bien! Entonces, a buscar algun puesto de ramen! – Hablo animadamente pues eran muy pocas veces en que la peli-rosa lo acompañaba a comer ramen

Despues de esto, ambos partieron y comenzaron a ver la aldea, visitando diferentes puestos de comida, buscando alguno donde sirvieran ramen, algo que les costo a los Chunins pues al parecer no habia ningun puesto de ramen en aquella aldea.

- No puede ser!! – Gritaba un rubio desesperadamente, llorando – No hay puestos de ramen, dattebayo! T.T! 

- Naruto!! Mira mira! Aqui – Grito levantando los brazos para que Naruto la viera – Aqui venden ramen n.n!

A? Wa! Bien Sakura-chan!!! – Corrio rapidamente donde se encontraba su compañera visiblemente feliz, pues para Naruto, el ramen era, "comida de dioses".

Ves que si habia un puesto – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

- Muchas gracias! Sakura-chan!! Sin ramen yo muero T.T!! dattebayo! – Dijo dramáticamente, fingiendo que moria, echando su cuerpo para atrás (N.a: XD, dios mio, este chico tiene un serio problema con las obsesiones, primero Sasuke, luego el ramen XD que vendra despues o.o!)

No exageres Naruto! – Hablo la peli-rosa con una gota gigante en su cabeza

- Hey! Hey! Señor! Dos tazones de ramen! – Naruto ya se encontraba pidiendo la comida, mas bien… gritando por que le sirvieran su plato de ramen ya (N.a: n.nU)

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el ramen estubo listo

- Listo! Dos tazones de ramen , completado! – Hablo enérgicamente el dueño del local, mientras servia los platos frente a Naruto y Sakura

- Wa! Muchas gracias! – Hablo por fin ahora un Naruto tranquilo y mas calmado, pues ya tenia en frente de si su ansiado plato de ramen.

- Itadakimasu!! – Dijeron a coro los Chunins, comenzado a comer

Cuando ya Sakura habia terminado su plato, Naruto iba por el tercero (N.a: O.O! XD buen apetito tiene nuestra prota n.nU), entonces Sakura se fijo que no estaban solo ellos en el puesto, sentado al lado de Naruto, se encontraba un hombre vestido con una capa de color marron oscuro, parecia un hombre bastante normal, pero algo no encajaba con lo que pensaba Sakura, y es que a pesar de llevar ya un buen tiempo en el local, no se habia percatado de la presencia de este hombre, no habia sentido nada de chakkra - "Que extraño…Me pregunto si sera un ninja al igual que nosotros" – Sakura se le quedo viendo un poco mas de tiempo, pero no encontro razon alguna para preocuparse tanto por eso, así que simplemente olvido el asunto

**.. Pasada una hora más..**

Hey! Naruto! Cuantos platos de ramen te has comido ya! Regresemos con Kakashi al Hotel! - Sakura no soportaba más estar ahi, tanto olor a ramen la mareaba, no solo eso, si no que ver a una persona comiendo tanto le enfermaba

Pero Sakura-chan! Si apenas llevo 20! dejame llegar al 30 y nos vamos! (N.a: XD si ya se, se me paso la mano con eso del ramen XD, jajaj XD, sigamos n.nU)

30! O.O! Tu estas loco! Nos vamos ahora!!! - Dijo finalmente completamente enojada, agarro a Naruto de la chaqueta, pago los mil y un tazones de ramen que habia comido Naruto, y se lo llevo a la fuerza al Hotell

**-- O O O --**

**En el Hotel...**

Noo! Mi amado Ramen! - Decía entre lagrimitas un rubio versión chibi (N.a: Kawaiii! 3) – Porqueee! Sakura-chan! TT.TT

Ya Naruto para!, ¬¬, solo era Ramen! Ademas te comiste 20 platos!! 20!!!! - Decia con una cara de enojo e impresión al mismo tiempo, pues le resultaba algo increible que Naruto comiera tanto y no le diera una indigestion – Con eso es suficiente u.u

Pero sakura...

El Rubio fue interrumpido por su sensei que venia entrando a la habitacion

Vaya! Ya regresaron, al parecer disfrutaron mucho la vuelta por la ciudad – Dijo con su ojito feliz - Este es el mejor hotel que he encontrado y... que podamos pagar n.nU

Sakura y Naruto se pusieron a observar la habitacion del hotel, era asquerosa XD, en la habitacion se podia ver una mesa con un pata mas corta que las demas, donde habian puesto un pedazito de carton para que no tambaleara, en la esquina se podian ver grietas en las murallas de la habitacion, tambien habian unas cuantas sillas en mal estado, un sillon de donde sobresalia un resorte gigante, que por el bien de la persona pusieron un letrerito que decia "No se siente aquí...Sillon peligroso, Por su bien!!), las maderas con las que estaba echo el piso crujian, al igual que las puertas y las ventanas, donde una tenía el vidrio roto (N.a: XD pobres de ellos XD donde fueron a sufrir XD) en el centro de la habitacion habia un pequeña lamparita colgada del techo, que se supone debia alumbrar, pero por si las dudas habia un pequete de velas y fosforos (N.a: XD). En otras secciones de la habitacion se encotraba el baño, que al parecer era lo más decente que habia dentro de aquella pension de mala muerte, en otra sección se encontraba la habitacion donde dormirian Kakashi y Naruto, se podían apreciar dos camas pequeñas pero sin resortes asesinos (N.a: XD jajaj que me e fumao? XD!) al lado un pequeña mesita de cama y por ultimo un pequeño closet que le faltaban las puertas, pero les servia para guardar sus cosas, y por ultimo, al fondo la habitacion de Sakura que era separada por un tema obvio, dentro se podia hallar una pequeña cama, al igual que la de Naruto y Kakashi, aunque esta era un poco mas grande y se encontraba en mejor estado, habia una pequeñita mesita al lado de la cama, y en la esquina de la habitacion un mueble de tamaño normal (N.a: XD algo para variar más grande que todo lo demas XD, camas pequeñas, mesas pequeñas, muebles pequeños, tengo un trauma XD), donde encima habia otro paquete de velitas, por si se acababa el primero.

Los alumnos al terminar de ver todo el lugar, se dieron vuelta mirando a Kakashi con caras de _"No pudiste encontrar algo peor que esto ¬¬" _Sakura miraba a a su senseicon cara de_ "Y dices que este es el mejor hotel que has encontrado! Si este es asi como seran los demas! Viviran en casas de paja ¬¬"_

Esto es una poqueria!! - Dijo gritando Naruto, apuntando con su dedo el sillon asesino – Mira eso!! Hasta tiene un anuncio de Cuidado! Ò.Ó!! si no tenemos cuidado moriremos aquí antes de encontrar al ladrón ¬¬

Bueno, Bueno – Hablo el sensei tratando de calmar a sus alterados alumnos – Si piensan positivo, asi ahorramos dinero! No creen que es mejor?

NO!! - Dijeron a coro Naruto y Sakura

Bueno! Mocosos malagradecidos! - Dijo con lagrimas falsas Kakashi – Yo que los he criado desde que eran unos niñitos mocosientos! Que les enseñe el arte del ninja!! que los e alimentado! Y ade...

Si, si ¬¬ - Dijo aburrido Naruto, ese discurso era el que siempre daba Kakashi cuando trataba de convenserlos – se me olvidaban todas las veces que nos has dejado tirados en los entranamientos, llegando semanas despues de lo citado, y de tus encuentros con el sendero de la vida, a! Y tambien se me olvidaba de cuando...

Bueno, bueno – Dijo rapidamente Kakashi – a quien le importan esas pequeñes, jojojoj – Dijo felizmente el sensei, tratando de terminar el tema – El asunto es que vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí hasta que encontremos al ladrón, asique tendran que acostumbrarse

Si, si...Lo sabemos... - Dijo Sakura – Ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que buscar información sobre el ladrón, asique es mejor dormir ... - Dijo finalmente Sakura marchandose a su habitacion

Al igual que Sakura, Kakashi se marcho a su habitacion quedando solo Naruto en la sala...

"_Esperame...Sasuke"_

**-- O O O --**

**Al otro dia...**

aaahg!! me duele mi espalda!! - gritaba un adolorido Naruto – Esa cama!! es mas dura que una piedra TT.TT

Si...Lo sabemos T.T – dijeron al mismo tiempo Kakashi y Sakura acariciandose la espalda en forma de aliviar el dolor

Bueno, olvidemos los dolores y comenzemos a trabajar – Dijo de una manera mas seria el sensei – Debemos buscar informacion sobre el ladrón

Pero, y aquien se supone que le preguntemos, dattebayo! - Dijo Naruto aun tocando su espalda

Naruto! Eres un ninja, piensa un poco ¬¬ - Hablo Sakura, un poco mas animada

Sakura, tiene razón, solo hay que pensar un poco – Dijo calmadamente Kakashi – yo ire a conseguir información con el jefe de la aldea, ustedes mientras tanto vayan a revisar la aldea, simplemente hagan que estan paseando, cualquier comportamiento extraño que identifiquen en alguien, sientanse libres de seguirlo, siempre con cautela y sin que los descubran ... Entendido?

Hai! - Dijeron a coro los dos

Bien, nos encontraremos al atardecer, a la entrada de la pocilga (N.a: La pensión XD)

De acuerdo! - Y los tres ninjas se fueron cada uno a buscar información sobre aquel hombre

**-- O O O --**

Kakashi se encontraba frente a la oficina del jefe de la aldea, era un viejo amigo de el, que conoció cuando era un ambu, seguramente el sabría algo del asunto

Pase, porfavor – Dijo desde adentro el jefe de la aldea – Digame, que deseaba hablar conmigo? - Dijo sin mirar a Kakashi, pues estaba ocupando terminando unos papeles sobre la aldea

Hey... Keizo, Todo el tiempo que a pasado y ni siquiera saludas – Dijo sonriente Kakashi

Como sab... - Fue entonces que el jefe de la aldea levanto la cabeza para mirar quien le estaba hablando tan familiarmente – Pero...Kakashi? Eres tu! Cuanto tiempo! Como has estado?

El jefe de la aldea se llamaba Keizo Hida, era un poco mas joven que Kakashi, tambien era un ninja, pues de esa manera fue que conoció a Kakashi, era un hombre simpatico y alegre, con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad

Pues bien – Dijo calmadamente Kakashi – Ahora mismo estoy en una misión con dos alumnos mios

Asi? Pues dime, en que puedo servirte? - Dijo felizmente Keizo

Pues necesito conseguir información de alguien a quien estamos buscando – Te contare...

**-- O O O --**

**Mientras tanto, Naruto y Sakura...**

aaaagh! - Estoy cansado de pasear TT..TT – Dijo un cierto rubio – Le hemos dado minimo unas 3 vueltas a la aldea entera y aun no veo a nadie sospechoso, dattebayo!

Naruto! Donde esta tu sentimiento ninja! En ves de estar quejandote deberías estar atento de todo aquel a tu alrededor! Debemos encontrar a ese ladrón! - Dijo otra hartada peli-rosa, los quejos de Naruto la tenian harta, venía quejandose todo el camino – Además hemos ido a paso lento, no se porque te cansas tan rapido!

Sakura chan! Debes entender que dormi pesimo ayer! Esa cama es un roca! - Dijo distraidamente Naruto, cuando noto que la chica ninja se había detenido de golpe – Sakura?

Naruto... Mira – dijo casi en un susurro la chica – Fijate en ese hombre

Era el mismo tipo que había visto la vez pasada en el puesto de ramen, y al igual que la otra vez, Sakura no se había percatado de que se encontraba ahi, siendo que había sido muy cautelosa todo el tiempo

Ese hombre ... - Hablo de nuevo la peli-rosa – lo había visto antes en el puesto de ramen, hay algo en el que no me deja tranquila

Tu crees? - Dijo incredulo Naruto, le parecía un hombre perfectamente normal, se encontraba un poco lejos de ellos, en un puesto de comida – No creo que teng...

De pronto el hombre al que habían estado espiando desaparecío, como si nada y justo cuando iban a salir a buscarlo alquien les hablo...

Valla! Me estaban espiando? Eso no esta bien...

Sakura y Naruto se giraron rapidamente viendo enfrente de ellos, al hombre que hace un rato estaba en el puesto de comida

Pero...como es posible?! - Dijo un sorprendido Naruto

Increible! Pero si tu eres Naruto-kun! Esto es un gran alivio para mi, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de verte – El hombre hablaba como si conociera de antes a Naruto

Pero... quien eres tu! Como sabes mi nombre? - Naruto no cabía en si mismo, primero esa velocidad increible con la que desapareció y se puso detrás de ellos, la manera tan agil en que supo que lo estaban espiando y ahora le viene con que conoce su nombre

Oh, disculpa, yo solo soy un simple subdito – hablo calmadamente, acercandose a Naruto – Que diría el amo Sasuke si supiera que te he encontrado...

Sakura miraba todo sorprendida, lo había nombrado! Ese hombre conocía a Sasuke, pero el problema estaba en que Sakura no podía moverse , aquel hombre había utilizado alguna clase de juutsu para dejarla inmovilizada

Que!? Que has dicho!! Sasuke! Dime! Dime donde se encuentra Sasuke! - Naruto había perdido el miedo a aquel hombre, el escuchar el nombre de su "amigo" (N.a : XD juasjuas! Amigo.. sii ¬¬), le había despertado la necesidad incontrolable de verlo

Asi es ... El amo Sasuke queria verte – Al decir esto, se acerco de golpe a Naruto y lo cogio de la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos – Eres tal y como el nos dijo... Absolutamente Hermoso...

Continuara...

**O – O – O – O- O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

Siii! Al fin!! termine este capitulo!! Pense que jamás lo haría! Perdonenme por el gigantesco atraso!! Gome!! es que tengo compu nuevo y me demore mucho en pasar todos los archivos, además de conseguirme un buen programa para seguir escribiendo :)!

Muchas grax por los reviewsss!!! muchas muchas gracias:)!!! Gracias a ustedes puedo seguir escribiendo, sabiendo que al menos alguien lee estas porquerias n.nUU!

Toy de vacas :)! Asique espero traerles pronto el prox cap n.n!

Sobre este cap, me encanto describir la pensión donde estan alojados Naruto y los demás XDXD! Jajajjja XD los mande a la peor parte de la aldea n.n! Y sobre los 20 platos de ramen XD , no creo que Naruto pueda comer tanto, pero era para darle accion al fic XDXDXDXD

**O – O – O – O- O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O **

**Que le sucedera a Naruto? **

**Que hara aquel misterioso hombre?**

**Porque Sasuke dijo que Naruto era hermoso? (Ayase Inner :Brrr! Porque lo ama ¬¬ tarada. Ayase: Ya ya ¬¬ si se, es para hacerle publicidad al cap! ò.ó!...Sigamos n.nU)**

**Cojera Naruto finalmente una indigestión (XD) ?**

**Todo en el siguiente cap ;)!**

**Matta NE!**


End file.
